Oxidative metabolism as indicated by the fluorescence of NADH and direct oxygen consumption measurements are being employed in the investigation of potassium ion kinetics in the cat brain. Research is being conducted in an effort to determine if the potassium clearance process following activation of the cortex is active or passive. An active energy-dependent process has been strongly suggested by several studies conducted as part of the program.